1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weaving system for woven fabrics of various kinds in small lots, capable of weaving woven fabrics of various kinds in small lots in a continuous operation by an existing weaving machine while preventing generation of waste to the minimum degree according to the trend of producing various kinds of woven fabric products in small lots.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is already known, recently, in Japan, Europe, or the like, the weaving process has been shifted from large lots to small lots. However, according to the conventional weaving process, the waste is increased according to increase of the number of the kinds. In the present situation, for example, when an order of fabrics is sent from an apparel manufacturer to a weaving processing manufacturer, the form of ordering various kinds in small lots as preliminary samples of several kinds of each 3 m, and of several hundred meters after one or two months is common. However, according to the present weaving processing system, various problems are involved at the time of producing the fabrics by the various kinds in small lots as mentioned above.
Concerning the above-mentioned problems, what has conventionally been pointed out is that various warps are needed according to the increase of the kinds of the merchandises so that the number of preparatory steps of a warper, the number of steps of joining the warps in sizing (starching), the number of joining the warps in weaving, or the like are increased proportionally to the number of the kinds. Since the weaving machines are stopped in each operation stage, the working ratio of the machines is naturally dropped as well. As a result, an economic problem of difficulty in producing the profit on the weaving processing manufacturer side has been pointed out. Moreover, in the case of producing various kinds in small tots, a large number of problems are involved in that beam dying cannot be executed so as to rely on package dying, and thus the labor in subdivision, warping, or the like is doubled.